Dark Acre
by DarkPrinceRises
Summary: A story about how a new resident to the eerie town of Dark Acre comes to slowly understand its strange secrets.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a cold and rainy morning when the cab arrived. I anxiously opened the door and crawled into the heated vehicle. At least I would be warm for a while. I have no idea what's going to happen today. Today was the day I'm moving to a place called Dark Acre. I have nothing to take with me besides an old guitar pick I got at a rock concert once. I heard it would be a long drive to this new town. I thought about all the people I'm going to have to meet unfortunately and cringed. I have never been very social, and I wasn't about to start now. The taxi driver tried to start up a conversation with me.

"_Oh great..."_ I thought. "_This is the perfect way to start my day. Making small talk with a complete stranger who I will probably never again see in my life."_

"So where are you headed?" the stranger asked.

"Uh...Dark Acre..." I replied. "_Wait…why is he asking me that? I thought he knew where he was going…where are we going?!"_ I thought to myself.

"Ar har har me boy! I'm just a joshing ya! Don't worry lad I know where were going do you mistake me for some kinda fool? Har har har."

"_Actually Yes."_ I want to say it so badly. But I thought it would be best if I held my tongue. After all, the cab driver could drop me off in the middle of nowhere if he wanted to, and I wouldn't know the difference since I have never been to this place before.

"So, you're a quiet one eh? How about ya tell me your name?"

"Jinxx...my name's Jinxx."

"That's quite a name ya got there my boy! So are you excited to be moving to Dark Acre? The town has a bit eerie name to it don't ya think?"

"_This guy sure talks a lot…hopefully we will get there soon_…" "Uh…yeah…I'm excited I guess… it's a new town after all, so I don't really know what to expect."

"Ar Har Har ye should be excited. Do you know where you're going to be staying once you get there?"

"Um..not really…"

"WHAT?! You move to a new town without having a place to stay? Har har ye sure are a brave young lad. But don't worry me boy. I'm sure you will find a place. A smart youngster like yourself should have no problem."

"_I haven't thought about finding a place yet… I really haven't thought about anything. All I know is that I got a letter at my house last night saying I would be moving to Dark Acre today. It had no explanation…I don't even know who it's from…are why I'm moving here…" _

"Hmm, what about money Lad? Do ye have any money?"

"Uh…" I anxiously checked my pockets since the driver would probably be expecting me to pay for my trip. I had none. "Sorry…I don't have any…" "Tis quite alright me boy! This little trip will be on me. A little favor from me to you."

"Thanks…"

I turned my head and starred at the dark raindrops beating against the glass. I layed my head against the window and soon dozed off….

A/N: This is my first story. Please review. Sorry It's a little short. Chapter 2 will be out soon!


	2. Chapter 2 : The Arrival

Chapter 2 : The Arrival

I woke up when it began to rain harder. I looked at the driver and he didn't seem to notice that I had awakened. I decided not to say anything because I didn't want to get into another meaningless conversation with him. I knew he didn't really care what my answers to his questions were. He was just trying to make small talk so the ride wouldn't seem as boring. I turned to the window and I noticed the landscape had completely changed. It was still raining, but not as dark and there wasn't any sign of civilization around. We weren't even driving on a road! Just grass. What kind of place is Dark Acre? Now I had no idea where I was. There goes all my chances of finding my way back home. It appeared we were driving in the middle of nowhere! I was a bit curious so I decided to speak up.

"Um, where is the road?"

"Ar! I didn't notice ye woke up! Ye sure seemed peaceful sleeping back there! And to answer your question Lad, there is no road on these parts. The road disappeared miles ago!"

_Miles ago!? How long have I been in here?! _

"Er…how much longer?"

"Oh we should be arriving in Dark Acre any moment now!"

_Can't wait. Maybe someone here will have the answers to my questions. _We drove for about another ten minutes then the cab came to a halt. I opened the door and got out.

"Before you do anything make sure ye head into the Town Hall first!"

After giving me a wave he drove off. I didn't exactly pay attention to him leave. I had turned to look at the massive brick building in front of me. When I turned back around to see which direction he was leaving, there was no sign of him. I didn't even hear the cab's engine running. _This place is weird. _I decided to follow the driver's instructions and head into the town hall. The place must be pretty old because when I opened the heavy wooden door I heard a huge creaking noise. _Well there goes all my chances of getting in unnoticed._ I walked in and to my surprise it looked really small on the inside. There was a white pelican in a pink dress standing on the front desk. A pelican. Wearing clothes. A chill ran down the back of my neck and I walked up to the counter.

"Welcome to Dark Acre! My name's Pelly. How may I help you?"

I was still in shock that a human size bird was standing at the counter talking to me. She must have noticed I was a little uneasy.

"Are you ok? What's wrong?" she asked.

"Y-you're a bird!...And you're talking!"

"Oh hehe, you must not be from around here. Everybody in Dark Acre is an animal! Why, you're the first human I've seen in ages!"

_Ages?! What kind of place is this? Where are all the humans?!_

"Can everybody talk?"

"Of course they can silly! Were just like humans, we can walk, talk, and do anything a human can do! Don't worry, you will get accustomed to it soon enough. Anyway you must be new here."

"Yeah, I just got here a few minutes ago. I came in a cab."

"Ohhh! You must be one of the new residents!"

"New resident?"

"Ohh yes! Dark Acre will soon be booming with newcomers! Here! Take this map. It's a map of Dark Acre. It will help you find your way around until you get used to things!"

"Erm..thanks…"

Pelly sure seems enthusiastic. I turned and started walking to the door when Pelly shouted.

"Ohhh! Go check in with Tom Nook before you do anything else!"

I nodded and walked out the door. When I got outside I looked at the map. I saw a small building labeled Tom Nook's shop. Who was Tom Nook? What does he want from me? His shop looked like it was on the other side of town. I put the map in my pocket and started walking.


End file.
